Magic and Mayhem
by Drusilla a.k.a Spike's girl
Summary: A young girl and her family are running from a corrupt faction of an ancient group that wants nothing more to destroy all creatures that can use magic. They run to the Harry Potter world for help, thought that does not happen until chapter 5.


**Chapter One of Magic and Mayhem **

**Warnings: Violence and bigotry**

**A.U.: This chapter has no characters from the series, but they will show up soon. When they do show up all of them will be OOC, so please don't complain about how they act. Also, besides any of my characters (so far only Ryo and Ryu) and the plot of the story, I do not own anything. *checks her bank account and then sighs* Nope, still nothing.**

"Ryo, look out behind you!" She whirled around, bringing her blade up to meet the one that was about to hit her, blood that had been drying on the blade flying off and hitting her opponent. She growled, spun around and sliced the shocked person in half before dodging another attacker. "Demon!" snarled the man who had tried to impale her. She did not reply, only concintrated on making her power show through her eyes, somthing she had been told unnerves people. She hopped it worked with this man as she really did not want to kill any more people. To her left, she heared someone shout something and then the whole world went black.

Drip, drip, drip. She groaned and woke up to a place that seemed to be a part of hell itself. Screams from those dying and those being tortured ripped the air around her. She tried to summon enough energy to be able to phase into the darkness and leave such a terrible place but it did not come. She began to panic as she realised that she was wearing nothing but a collar that she had seen a few times before, but never on anyone alive. It was a strong artifact that would block all access to any powers that you have and put you under the controll of the one who had put it on you if they had the second artifact, a horn that activated that feature of the collar.

She looked down at her arm and screamed as she realised that there was a cross burned into it. Just as she noticed this the door to her cell opened and a man wearing a priests robe came in. He turned to the woman who had let him in and told her to leave him for a few moments. "Father, I am afraid I must protest, this demon could easily control you and force you to let her out or even kill you," she said while giving Crystal a look like one would usually have when looking at a rabid beast. "Don't worry, I was given a copy of the horn so I will be safe." She nods at the statement and then leaves, pausing only to look in the room and say, "if you think you will be rescued, you are delusional. There is no one that would look for a creature such as yourself, demon."

Those word seemed to slam into the girl in the room like a ton of bricks and she slumped back against the wall, the chains that held her arms above her not giving at all. Tears that she had been holding back since she woke up in this place dripping down her cheeks as she realised how hopeless of a situation she was in. The nun gave her one last look of contempt and then priest waited until the nun left and then closed and locked the door. Crystal backed up into a corner and tried desperatly to pool as much of her strength to fight whatever he had planned for her when he smiled and said something which shocked her. "Don't worry Crystal, I was sent by your family. I am here to bring you home."

She looked into his face and had a feeling that she should know this person, but could not for the life of her place his face. He saw her confusion and sighed. It was as he feared, then, the collar did more than just block someone's power, they also blocked the wearer's access to their memories. He let the glammer on his face fall and hoped that, even with the collar on, she would still be able to remember at least his name. "Oh my god! Ryu, my brother, is that you?"

**A.U.: Please read and review! :) I would like to hear any suggestions since this is my first story. Thanks!**


End file.
